


Proxy

by Nyssa



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyssa/pseuds/Nyssa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys plan for the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proxy

"Starsk," Hutch murmured between kisses, "Starsk -- "

"Mmm," Starsky replied, and licked gently at the corner of Hutch's mouth. "So sweet," he whispered. "God, I could eat every fuckin' inch of you."

"Babe," Hutch said softly, "we said we were gonna talk, remember?" He pulled back a little, far enough to escape Starsky's intoxicating lips, to let the fog of desire lift slightly.

"No," Starsky said with a grin, sliding closer and burying his fingers in Hutch's hair. "I don't remember, and if you'll just hold still for a minute, you won't remember either."

"We've gotta -- God, stop it! Starsk, come on." He grabbed Starsky's hands and pushed them firmly away.

Starsky flopped over on his back. "Hutch, if you wanna talk, don't get into bed all clean and sweet and naked and cuddle up to me like that, okay? I might get the wrong idea." He sighed. "God, you smell so good."

"Just trying to get your attention," Hutch said. "You know what I wanted to talk about."

Starsky's lips pressed together for a moment. "Same thing I _don't_ wanna talk about, right?"

"Starsk, we need to communicate our wishes."

Starsky gave him a _No shit_ look. "What the hell do ya think I was tryin' to do just now?"

Hutch sighed. "Will you be serious for a minute, please? If something happens -- "

"Nothin's gonna happen."

"Dammit, will you listen -- "

"Nothin's gonna happen, do you hear me?" Starsky almost shouted the words, before his voice abruptly faltered. "Not -- not now."

Hutch touched his hand and felt it shake. He held it tightly until the tremor passed.

"I mean it," Starsky said. "Everything's gonna be all right, babe. It will, I promise."

Hutch smiled. So like Starsky, to refuse to see anything but what he needed to see.

He said nothing, and after a long moment Starsky said softly, "The way we are now -- I couldn't stand it if anything happened."

Hutch said, "It could happen tomorrow. You know it could. Don't blind yourself to it."

Starsky laughed, without humor. "Love _is_ blind, partner."

"First thing tomorrow, I want us to go to the lawyer. He'll draw up a living will for each of us, give each of us power of attorney for the other. That way, if anything does happen -- "

"Why?" Starsky whispered, a look of such pain in his eyes that Hutch caught his breath. "We never talked about this shit before. Why now?"

"Because we love each other, that's why! We know that now, remember? We decided it was gonna be you and me for good, remember? Don't you think married people think about this stuff?"

"Bad luck," Starsky said, his voice hollow. "It's bad luck, Hutch. You start thinkin' about it -- and that's when it happens."

Hutch sighed and pulled him close. "Tomorrow morning, Starsk. I made the appointment for eight o'clock. The lawyer says it's very simple, won't take more than a few minutes. We just have to tell him what we want, and then sign the papers. I told Dobey we'd be a little late. Nothing much to do at Metro anyway with all that painting going on. We'll probably end up playing cards or something."

Starsky was silent for a long moment. "Okay," he said at last. "We'll communicate our wishes and then we'll get the hell outta there. I hate lawyers."

Hutch laughed, and kissed him. He felt his partner's lips curve beneath his.

"That's more like it," Starsky whispered. He pushed Hutch gently onto his back and rolled atop him. "There's more than one kind of communication, y'know."

"Yeah," Hutch sighed, and closed his eyes as Starsky's mouth traveled slowly downwards. "You're coming through loud and clear, buddy."


End file.
